Eye Sea You
"Eye Sea You" is the second segment of the first episode of season one from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. While doing laundry, Flapjack and K'nuckles decide to spy on Bubbie to see what she does all day. This episode is paired with "Several Leagues Under the Sea". Plot The episode starts when K'nuckles wakes up and Flapjack eagerly asks him where they're going on an adventure. K'nuckles doesn't remember any sort of mentioning of an adventure, so Flapjack showed him a book that he started to make of comics of him and K'nuckles. It starts with them going to the Candy Barrel. K'nuckles ate all of the candy, fell on the floor, told Flapjack he was his best friend, and then promised Flapjack that he would take him on an adventure. So K'nuckles tells him that they're going to wash his clothes. When they start to leave, Bubbie seems upset that they're excluding her, but tries to hide it. Once K'nuckles and Flapjack start walking to the laundromat, Flapjack tells K'nuckles that Bubbie seemed said, but K'nuckles simply said that she was just probably bored of sitting alone by herself all day. K'nuckles starts to approach the laundromat, but rather than entering, he throws his clothes into the water. Flapjack asks how long it would take for them to be done, and K'nuckles admits he doesn't know because he never washed his clothes before. Flapjack then gets the idea to spy on Bubbie. They start to spy on Bubbie from below the dock, but she doesn't do anything all day. Once the two fall asleep, they fall into the ocean, and Bubbie sees them and tells them they must've had a lot of money. That night, K'nuckles says that Bubbie is the most boring creature in the world. But Flapjack thinks that she's hiding something and plans to figure out. The next day, Flapjack approaches K'nuckles about Bubbie. However, K'nuckles is still waiting for his laundry to come up and doesn't want to spy on Bubbie because of how boring she is. So Flapjack decides to spy on her himself. A week later, Flapjack approaches K'nuckles again (still waiting for his laundry), and shows him another comic book called Bubbie's Not Boring. However, she didn't do anything for a whole week, and Flapjack starts to wonder what's wrong with her. That night, Flapjack rows in a boat to Bubbie, and starts asking her why she won't move. Then he realizes that Bubbie starts getting flat and notices that it's a balloon. The real Bubbie shows up and tells Flapjack it's her decoy for when she's out. But once Flapjack tells her that he spied on her for seven days, she got mad at him and told him peeping was wrong and to never do it again. The next day, Flapjack approaches K'nuckles again (still waiting for his laundry) and tells him about Bubbie's decoy. K'nuckles says that anyone that has to use a decoy must be doing something really suspicious. So Flapjack decides to spy on Bubbie again, and sees her peeping at Peppermint Larry in a fight with Candy Wife because Candy Wife thought Peppermint Larry was cheating on her with a gingerbread woman. Flapjack yells at her for peeping, and she promises not to do it again. Flapjack sees K'nuckles again the next day, who's mad about his laundry (dolphins found his clothes and put them on). However, he gets a bit happier once Flapjack tells him that Bubbie did something that she didn't want K'nuckles to know about, and he asks Flapjack to tell him at the Candy Barrel. At the Candy Barrel, Flapjack tells K'nuckles the story. But then he sees Bubbie's eye peeking through a hole in the ground! They quickly confront Bubbie about it, and she comes up with an excuse that the holes were her "friends", and they told her "stories" about the townspeople. But then she breaks into tears and says that she misses them and she wants to go on adventures with them. Flapjack then promises to take her on his "Best Adventure Ever" that K'nuckles promised him. In the end, the "Best Adventure Ever" turns out to be the three watching Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife sharing a drink, and they are apparently made up. But then Peppermint Larry realizes that Candy Wife put pickle juice in his drink to get revenge, and Peppermint Larry cries that he doesn't like pickles. Then he notices three eyes peeking throught the floorboards. Flapjack and Bubbie start laughing, but K'nuckles gets mad because his eye was hanging out of his head and wouldn't go back in. Trivia *1st appearence of the fish creature since Fish Heads Cameo appearances: *Dr. Barber **Fish Heads **Dock Hag **Slippery Pete **This Costume of Buddy Looks Like Squidward That‘s The Reference of Spongebob Squarepants. Goofs *K'nuckles' pupil closed on his unattached eye when he laughed, which is impossible. *Flapjack and K'nuckles drink a cup of candy in one scene, but in the next scene, they are filled again. However, it's possible they refilled them off-screen. *When Flapjack went to see Bubbie he wasn't holding anything, but when the Bubbie decoy deflated Flapjack was seen holding a lanturn. *K'nuckles called Bubbie "BORE-bie" in this episode, as a reference to her being boring. *Bubbie didn't show any signs of insecurity to Flapjack witnessing her decoy *In this episode, there is a laundromat in Stormalong, but in, Whale times, Bubbie goes all the way to Laundry Island to wash their clothes. However, Bubbie might not know that there is a laundromat in Stormalong. *K'nuckles sings in this episode, but his actual singing debut was in Come Home Cap'n two years later. Category:Episodes